I'd Rather Believe in You
| prev_title = Stars | prev_year = 1975 | next_title = Cherished | next_year = 1977 | misc = }} |noprose=yes}} I'd Rather Believe in You is the 13th studio album by American singer-actress Cher, released on October 1976 by Warner Bros. Records. This album was a commercial failure and failed to chart. Album information Because Stars was such an abysmal financial failure, Cher was put back with narrative pop songs on her next album. The album did not chart, and the public did not pay attention to it. The album's producer Michael Omartian said it was "a lack of promotion". Cher recorded this album while she was pregnant with Elijah Blue Allman, her second child. She wrote a dedication to him on the back-sleeve of the album: And a special thanks to Elijah for waiting until the day after I finished my album. Cher. Only one single from the album was released – it's the song "Long Distance Love Affair" (with the song Borrowed Time na the b side). It was two times performed on her TV show, but it failed to chart everywhere. "I'd Rather Believe In You" was planned as the second single from the album, but it was cancelled due to failure of the first single and the album. A different version of the song "I'd Rather Believe in You," in which the lyrics are directed toward God instead of a lover, was recorded by the contemporary Christian singing group the Imperials in 1980 on their album entitled "Priority," which was also produced by Michael Omartian. In 1976, Cher recorded two other songs: the first is the duet with Harry Nilsson "A Love Like Yours (Don't Come Knockin' Everyday)," while the second is the song "Pirate" (from her album Cherished which was released a year later) was released as a bonus track on some edition of the "I'd Rather Believe In You" album, being track number one. The album has never been released on CD, and the only CDs in circulation aren't official. According to Billboard, Cher owned this album's master rights and Warner had no right to reissue. Track listing | length1 = 2:45 | title2 = I'd Rather Believe in You | writer2 = | length2 = 3:45 | title3 = I Know (You Don't Love Me) | writer3 = Barbara George | length3 = 2:54 | title4 = Silver Wings & Golden Rings | writer4 = | length4 = 3:20 | title5 = Flashback | writer5 = | length5 = 3:53 }} | length1 = 2:49 | title2 = Early Morning Strangers | writer2 = | length2 = 3:43 | title3 = Knock on Wood | writer3 = | length3 = 3:30 | title4 = Spring | writer4 = John Tipton | length4 = 4:23 | title5 = Borrowed Time | writer5 = | length5 = 2:57 }} Personnel *Cher - lead vocals *Dean Parks, Lee Ritenour - guitar *Jay Graydon - guitar, mandolin *Ben Benay - guitar, harmonica *David Hungate, Lee Sklar, Scott Edwards - bass *Michael Omartian - keyboards, backing vocals *Jeff Porcaro - drums *Steve Barri, Victor Feldman - percussion *Chuck Findley, Lew McCreary, Nino Tempo, Steve Douglas, Steve Madaio - horns *Dan Walsh, Gene Nelson, Ginger Blake, Jim Haas, Julia Tillman Waters, Kerry Chater, Maxine Tillman Waters, Michael Price, Stephanie Spring - backing vocals ;Technical *Steve Barri - record producer *Michael Omartian - record producer *Phil Kaye - sound engineer *Ed Thrasher - art direction *Norman Seeff - photography References External links * Category:1976 albums Category:Cher albums Category:Albums produced by Michael Omartian Category:Warner Bros. Records albums